Tattoo
by ladybug17
Summary: A glimpse into Emily and JJ's life and secret love. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

First Criminal minds story...also haven't written in a long time...please be gentle but reviews please.

Emily had known that Doyle had it wrong when he said she had two tattoos. Since she had been undercover on his assignment she had added one. Now she sat in Paris remembering their times together. She saw her approaching and knew now was not the time to be seen crying.

JJ had wanted nothing more than to pull Emily into a hug and give her a kiss to prove to herself that she was indeed still alive and breathing. They both wanted one more night but knew that if it happened it would not be enough to help fill that void, so they said good bye knowing each one had a part of the other and knowing that once Emily or Camilla was more setup would be the time that they could stay together once again or once she could come back to D.C and be Emily again.

_It had taken Emily a while to break into the BAU family but now she knew she was in. She also had a date with a team member that she had been in secret love with since she started at BAU. It was frowned upon they both knew it however they both believed that you can't help who you fall in love with. They both had kept it secret and under wraps. Work was work and personal time was personal time. They had mixed once and that was because while staying at a very small town the team's rooms had been so far apart, however the girls had adjoining rooms. So no one noticed when Emily had snuck into JJ's bed, and both were surprised that no one had noticed both of their very tired look the next day. _

_They had seen each other for a year when they took a romantic getaway to Vermont, and made it official at an intimate ceremony with only family. Emily knew someone would find out and sure enough when they returned to BAU Garcia was right there to ask _

"_Why were you in Vermont for a week?"_

"_Hello. What I don't get a welcome back? Garcia it was my time off spent how I wanted to. Why are you asking?"_

"_Hi. Welcome back. Well because JJ's phone was there also infact they both were at the same location for the week. Once they were apart for half the day on Saturday but the signals rejoined in the evening. So what was going on?"_

"_Garcia please don't ask me a question that I can not answer." Emily hoped that she wouldn't ask JJ the same questions. _

"_Fine. Where's JJ? I can normally get her to spill the beans."_

"_What beans are you talking about?" JJ questioned as she walked up on her wife and Garcia talking. Wow she thought she's my wife!_

"_Garcia was just asking me why both of our cell phones were together in Vermont last week" Emily summarized everything for JJ and gave her that secret look they had perfected which said I love you without anyone catching on._

"_Garcia Emily and I do not have to tell you anything. Why are you snooping on us so badly? Before this vacation you keep asking me about why Emily's cell phone always located her at my house or my cell at Emily's condo. I know that Hotch has not approved all of your searches and GPS is supposed to be used only to locate if cells are not answered. Also let me bring up that we are supposed to be a family and families don't spy on each other."_

"_Actually families spy on each other all of the time. Yes I have overstepped the use of the GPS. And I guess I can drop this for now." Garcia returned to her computers at that point in time. Something was up and she was going to get to the bottom of it. _


	2. Chapter 2

On Jennifer's left hip there was a tattoo that had be designed by someone else. It held significant meaning. She missed the person that had a matching tattoo to her. Together they formed a whole and apart they still meant love and connection. In their line of work they couldn't have rings or necklaces that matched because someone would catch on to it. That was where the tattoo idea came from because no one except each other and maybe a doctor would see that specific area.

JJ picked up a picture from the night stand. It was taken at the tattoo shop and showed how the tattoos fit together. They framed it so it would always serve as a reminder about the love they shared then and now, even though they didn't know when they would see each other again.

Emily was examining her tattoo before getting into a shower. She had been Camilla officially 6 months, however every time she was naked and could see the tattoo she was instantly back to being Emily. She missed her Jennie so much it hurt so bad, most nights sleep was crying induced if it came at all. Tonight she wanted to hear her voice and hold her so much.

After her shower Camilla picked up her phone and even though her head was screaming no and her heart was screaming yes. She dialed a number she new by heart.

"Jareau"

"Hi Sweetie" was all she could say before her voice cracked from the tears inside her.

"Baby I love you but this isn't safe is it? I miss you so much."

"I love and miss you too. I know its not safe however I just want to hear your voice again." Emily thought she almost forgot what her Jennie sounded like.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. Emy I wish I could hold you so much right now. I also wish I wasn't the only one to know that you're still alive. Shit we just buried you right before I came to help you get reestablished. Do you have a house?"

"Yup. And as my handler I thought you would love to come visit and catch me up on the intel and seeing that the house it safe would be good for you to see as well"

"That will need to be done. I will talk with my supervisor and get back to you as to when but I know next week I don't have anything scheduled."

"Ok sweetie. Good night I love you so much and miss you so much. It was great talking to you."

"Love you too Em. You put my mind at ease tonight. Remember our tattoo, if you need reassurance. I will email tomorrow. Also stay safe"

JJ hung up the phone she was glad that Emily had called tonight however she knew just how dangerous that call was. She went to bed with a smile on her face for the first time in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reads and reviews! Still working on where Im taking this story. In my universe Will doesn't exist this is how Henry came to be... **

"_Emy it worked I'm pregnant!" JJ's scream could be heard throughout the house and Emily was pretty sure it could be heard outside possibly around the whole neighborhood. _

"_Really!" Emy ran to JJ's side taking the stick her wife just peed on into her own hands and reading it. _

"_Were gonna have our family. Like we wanted." JJ was happy to be carrying their child. She was so ecstatic. They had been officially married for a year and had been seeing each other for two years and had known each other three years. However both of them felt like they had been connected before the meet and that they had actually known each other their whole lives. _

"_Well since its too soon to tell people, and if its too soon to tell people we don't want to go baby shopping yet. And we do have all day off, thankfully Hotch could give this to us." Emily was already thinking of ways to spend the day off with her wife. She had been concerned for JJ due to the fact that she had been throwing up for the past few weeks but then she thought of what they had done on their last full day off and it clicked that JJ needed to test. Emily ran to the local pharmacy on her morning run also she picked up some flowers and coffee, knowing that if JJ was pregnant they both would not be having coffee for a long time. _

_Emily pulled JJ back down to their bed. They made love all day long only stopping because they both were famished. Emily decided to make JJ dinner. They discussed lots of things like if they were going to need to move, when things would need to be done, getting in touch with the doctor to confirm this, and when they were going to tell the team about all of this. As far as they knew they thought that no one on the team knew they were together. _

_Monday morning after a relaxing weekend off was hectic. On the way into the office JJ was stopping by the clinic to have the pregnancy confirmed with blood work. They both decided that once they had those results that the team could be told. At which point Emily was quick to point out that it should be done over food. Like a dinner family style at JJ's house. By Monday afternoon JJ had the confirmation from the doctors office and Emily was inviting everyone for a late dinner that night. Late being around 8p so that she would have time to shop, cook and clean. Although they had just cleaned JJ's place before their last case and the weekend was spent at Emily's so she was happy to not have that much to clean. _

_Dinner with the family was already stressful but dinner with the family when your coming out to the family was a million times harder or so she thought. JJ had practiced what she was going to say while she was in the shower. Emily was busy cooking downstairs in the kitchen. After JJ was dressed she quietly walked down the stairs into her kitchen she watched Emily dance around her kitchen knowing where the items she needed were. _

_Although they had keep both places they very much so lived together, they would choose who's place was right for that night. If they were in the city the stayed at Emily's if they were out of the city they stayed at JJ's. It was an unusual way to live however with the FBI things had to appear normal. Now JJ was starting to worry about having to transfer to a different department because she wouldn't give up her Emy for any reason. _

"_Hows it cooking?"_

"_Awesomely. The sauce is almost done. Great thinking about the comfort food. I also have the wine chilling. So I need you to put some music on and then go relax until everyone arrives which I'm sure Garcia will be here shortly."_

_DING DONG_

"_Well so much for relaxing for a bit." JJ said as she walked over to open the door. She was surprised that the first guest was Reid. He normally was the third or fourth person at events, however Emily was normally first and her second so it made since that Spencer would be first since they were the ones hosting. _

"_Hi JJ. Hows it going? Is anyone else here?"_

"_Hi Spenc. Going good. Only Emily is here already, but she came to help me cook. Come on in."_

"_Hi JJ." As JJ was about to shut the door Garcia and Morgan showed up. "Hey you two. Welcome come on in."_

"_Don't mind if we do."_

"_Derek why don't you go pick the music for the evening I haven't made it to the radio yet this evening." JJ felt like she needed to be on her p's and q's tonight, however she didn't know why since everyone coming was family to her and Emy. She hoped that they would remain family after the news. JJ walked back into the kitchen followed by Garcia. _

"_Hey Emily. Whatca cooking?" _

"_Hey Garcia. It's a surprise. JJ would you like to pour the wine. There is also grape juice in there if anyone wants that." JJ knew why she was pushing the grape juice however she poured herself a small amount of wine to have with dinner. It was early enough in the pregnancy and its not like she would be drinking any more. _

_Hotch and Rossi showed up just in the nick of time. Emily plated up dinner. She had made homemade Chicken Alfredo with garlic bread and salad. _

_Finally after everyone had gotton half way through the main course Emily stood and made the announcement._

"_I want to thank everyone for coming tonight. It is a special night. I have a couple of announcements to make. First off I wanted to let you all know that I have been in love with someone for what seems like forever and we have been secretly seeing each other for a while now and thought it would be right to tell you all tonight. JJ is my wife we have been married for a year now and couldn't be happier."_

_A round of I knew it's went around the table as well as a few its about time you too voiced it. Emily was shocked that people knew but she thought these are the people I spend every day with practically of course they would know something was up. Emily continued when the chatter around the table stopped. JJ stood up next to her now. _

"_Also we wanted to let you all know that we are expecting. We just found out this weekend but JJ is a couple weeks along." _

_Everyone got up and gave both ladies hugs and well wishes. _

_Hotch was the last one in line. "Girls, as you know there are rules about all of this. But as long as nothing changes at work I find no need to transfer either of you. This team is a family and there is no way we well work half as good without either of you. Just make sure Strauss never finds out about it. Also congratulations!" _


	4. Chapter 4

JJ heard their son waking up. He was such a good boy. He asked for Mama Emy from time to time and she explained as best to a one and half year old that Mama had to go away but she'll be back.

"Good Morning Henry"

"Mom Mom Hi"

JJ quickly picked out some clothing and picked her son up from his crib. She got him changed and put him on the floor to run out the door. He was already playing in the living room when she came downstairs after changing herself.

"You hungry kiddo?"

"Henry is hungry!"

"Come pick out your cereal."

"Toot loops!"

"Okay fruit loops it is."

JJ picked Henry up and put him in the highchair. She got him a bowl of cereal and a spoon. She set it down and let him feed himself while she made herself some eggs and coffee. She joined him at the table. She had to laugh because she thought about past breakfasts at the table.

"_Jen he is sleeping I think we could put him in his nursery and he would be okay"_

"_I know its just I like having him close to us. But he dose look kinda uncomfortable in the chair. Okay Ill put Henry in his crib and be right back." _

_Emily watched as her wife carefully picked up their sleeping son and brought him upstairs. She watched Jen come back down with baby monitor in hand. Henry had been such a loud sleeper that they had to get the video camera monitor to know if he was actually awake or still asleep. _

"_Okay actual adult meal take two."_

_Jen sat back at the table. She had lost some baby weight however she still thought of herself as big and bloated. She was nursing Henry so she was leaking at random times. It she heard a baby crying her body reacted. She didn't know how so many women could make it through this when all she wanted to do was put him back in or fast forward a few months. _

_Emily watched her wife knowing she was doing a lot of thinking. She loved the way Jens body looked even though she knew her wife wanted to be right back to the little thing she was before baby. She was also loving her wife's boobs they were so big and so swollen and knowing that they were giving her son his nutrients made them all the more sexy. Yup she thought her wife was hot right now! Even with the spit up on her shoulder and her hair a mess. _

"_What are you thinking about?"_

"_Just how repulsive I must look. Not being able to shower and covered in Henry spit up. I don't look like our last romantic evening in. Maybe we should cancel this."_

"_Jen you look so sexy right now I wouldn't change a thing. After dinner how about we soak in a bubble bath together and just have some wifey time. Would you like that?"_

"_Yes I'd love that" _

_They continued talking with soft music playing in the background. Every so often someone would check the monitor for Henry. He was sound asleep in his crib. The bath had been relaxing. They had started a make out session in the tub that continued into the bed. After an unusually quiet sex session, JJ had normally been very vocal in bed however she was trying to not wake up her sleeping son, they checked on Henry. He was changed. Emily watched as JJ nursed him. Emily rocked him back to sleep while singing a lullaby. _

_Once JJ was back at work and happy about her weight loss they had added a piece to their tattoo which was the color of Henry's birthstone with his name in the banner. _


	5. Chapter 5

The baby sitter knocked on the door effectively jostling JJ out of her day dream. JJ got up to answer the door and noticed that for the first time her floor was not covered in fruit loops instead her son had managed to eat all of them. She unbuckled Henry from his highchair as she filled in the babysitter of the daily tasks for Henry. There was nothing special for her to do today.

JJ was at work on time today. She was waiting for her meeting with her boss which was happening in a half and hour. As she waited she got caught up on this mornings intel about Doyle and his where abouts.

"Sir, I think its time that I go back to check on Camilla." JJ stated matter of factly she knew her boss hated when people beat around the bush.

"Jennifer I think that is a fine idea. In fact I was going to ask you about Camilla today. I think I could spare you for the month. Just let her know your coming."

"Okay sir will do. Is it okay if I cut out after lunch today just to pack and get ready for the flight?"

"Yes ma'am. See you in a week Agent Jareau."

"Yes Sir."

JJ quickly typed an email to Camilla.

**Camilla-**

**Greetings. I found a flight and will be there at 0800 tomorrow. I will rent a car. I just need your coordinates. **

**Jen**

She went about gathering and making hard copies of the intel she had. About thirty minutes later her email dinged.

**Jen-**

**You'll find me at lat: 45.93383312538831 and long: 3.0267333984375. Cant wait to see you, are you bringing baby?**

**Camilla**

**Camilla-**

**Yes baby is coming. Cant wait to see you.**

**Jen**

JJ headed home to get her and Henry's bag packed including a plane bag for Henry. She hoped that he would be good on the flight out. She changed into comfortable clothing and headed to the airport. She also told the babysitter she wasn't needed this week. She had Garcia stopping by to pick up her mail, since Garcia lived surprisingly close.


	6. Chapter 6

The flight was long especially with a child. She managed to get him to sleep surprisingly easy for the fact that other children were still awake. Now if she could get herself to sleep it would be good. She didn't see that happening sometime soon she was way to excited to see her Emy.

They landed and got their bags. JJ managed to keep Henry corralled. She put him in the car and drove in the direction that the GPS told her to. She arrived at a nice house on a quiet road not too long after she landed.

Camilla heard the car pull up and stop. She had to control her heart rate knowing who her visitors were. She went to help her Jennie get everything in the house from the car.

"Welcome to my home."

"Mama EMY! MAMA EMY! I MISSED YOU!" Henry seeing Emy went running toward her for a second Camilla looked around scared someone else heard but when she saw that the road was deserted she picked up the toddler when he stopped just short of her legs.

"Hi Henry. Wow you have grown so much in the past 6 months. Lets help Mommy put stuff in the house then we can spend the day however you want to."

"Hi! Wow your real right?" JJ asked coming up with a load of her and Henry's stuff.

"Yup its me in the flesh. Sweetie welcome to my new home. Lets get inside."

Once they were settled in. Jennie kissed her Emy. Both of them hugged Henry and let him play. He ran off to the room that had his toys in the bag.

"Wow. This is a nice house and I like the neighborhood."

"Yup I do as well. Not too secluded and not too busy. Its really great to see you."

Jen leaned in at that point stealing another kiss from her Emily. Camilla's hair was cut short and died a dark red. Jens hand reached up to play in it. Emily smiled one of her true smiles. Jen recognized that instantly she had seen it so much in their time together.

"I don't know if I like it or not but its different then both the people he knew me as."

"Yup. Right Doyle. Lets get this done now I have new intel on him." JJ handed over the file to Emily and let her review it. "Business comes before pleasure. I'm going to go get settled."

"Okay you better be in my room when I'm done reading this." Emily gave JJ a parting kiss.

"See you in a bit sweetie."

JJ found an empty dresser in Emily's bedroom which she assumed her stuff should go into. She unpacked all of her things. She then went to find her son and unpack his things.

"Mommy is this my room?"

"I think so." JJ gave her son a hug and started unpack him. When she went to the dresser she found that it was almost full already and everything was in Henry's size. She thought about where to put his suitcase and spotted the closet. She opened the closet door to find a bunch of pictures up all over it. They were of herself, son and wife. She was still looking at the pictures when Emily came looking for her.

"When did you copy these?"

"Right before I knew I would have to leave. I cleaned off the mantel and took a couple of the family album ones and copied them. I hope your not mad?"

"Em why would I be mad. What happens if someone links you to us through these?"

"Well they wouldn't first off. I must not have locked it last night." Emily leaned over and shut the door that's when JJ first noticed the lock on the outside of the door. Jen turned both of them around and leaned into Emily while she watched her son for a little bit.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a long day especially for Henry who was jet lagged, and cranky. Lunch had been too late and dinner even later. Henry was still running on Virginia time, but JJ was trying to adjust him to France time. It was not going too well. But now he was sleeping in his crib. Emily had rocked him to sleep like she used to do. He had fallen asleep holding on to her arm, which proved interesting to try and put him in his crib backwards and not cause him to wake up. She had done it however, all while JJ watched closely.

"Wow I missed seeing you do that with him. He is going to be spoiled in this month of getting you to do that."

"I know baby I know."

_Emily loved watching her son. He was nine months and just starting to try walking on his own. He would let go of things, take a few steps and fall right on his butt._

"_It's a good thing you have a diaper on gives you a little cushion when you fall." Emily had called in sick today because Henry was sick. He threw up till 4 in the morning the night before and didn't get much sleep._

_Once Henry fell he crawled over to his toys and started playing with them. He loved his stuffed trucks that his Auntie Pen got him. After telling the family Pen had requested a "girls only" evening. So about a week later they were sitting in Emily's living room talking about Vermont and answering Pen's earlier questions._

"_Yes we live at both places. However, we're thinking of selling mine because JJ's is a better place to raise a family at." Emily stated._

"_I kinda figured that's what would happen. So Vermont?"_

"_Was where we got married. We just wanted a get away wedding."_

_Once they had told the BAU family what was going on they had gotten rings. JJ was sitting playing with hers during Pen and Emy's conversation. She was excited about the little person in her. Her hand naturally came to rest on her stomach. She felt so much love. _

"_So what brought you two together?"_

_JJ joined the conversation now. "It was a natural progression. We started hanging out a lot after cases and in any free time we had. Then I asked her out on a date."_

"_Wow. I thought Emily would have been the one to ask."_

"_Nope. It was me. We had just gotten back from a case that really effected me. I had been thinking about asking for a while. Well I decided that night to as her out. She said yes and we spent that night just talking about everything we where feeling for each other and that's how we started."_

"_So when was the first time…like sex wise?"_

"_We are not answering that. That is too personal and private to share. Now can we actually watch the movie? I've wanted to see this one for a while." Emily then settled into the arm of the couch and JJ moved to get comfortable against her. _

_Emily was startled out of her little day dream when Henry managed to push down on the truck and have it make noise. Emily liked that her son was feeling better. He giggled when the truck went off. She loved his little laugh. At that point it was nap time so she put him in his crib and turned on the radio. She went to nap herself. She had been the one up with Henry all night. _

Emily snapped out of her day dream by JJ pulling her out of Henry's room.

"Lets watch a movie in your bed. It looks like you live in here most of the time anyway."

"Yup. This is where I'm most comfortable. Yes I special ordered the same bed set as at home. It wasn't cheap but I wanted everything to be the same cause I figured that was the only way I would ever sleep."

Jen didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything she just kissed Emily with all of her might. Emily walked them backwards into her room and shut the door. The movie was long forgotten.

"Emily strip me." JJ moaned as they broke for air. Emily did just what her Jen asked her to do as well as stripped herself.

They made love for a while then snuggled into each other. Jen traced the brand left on her wife by Doyle. Her hand then wandered down to their shared tattoo.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily and JJ decided to go shopping because Camilla didn't have anything to eat in her house. Being single and eating out a lot she didn't want to waste her money of food she knew would spoil. She still kept up on her FBI physical training. She was glad JJ had brought Henry's stroller so they could go for their runs at night. Emily knew that JJ hadn't changed that she love going for evening runs, because normally in the morning she pushed the snooze a few times while Emily was out for her morning runs.

They got back from the store and JJ decided to take over Emily's kitchen. Emily went to play with Henry. JJ had made Emily's favorite dish. It was recipe that Emily had tried to get JJ to give up but JJ refused and would kick Emily out of the kitchen before she would cook so that her family secret stayed that way. Emily enjoyed the feeling that they picked back up where they had left off; even knowing that Doyle was still out there. She couldn't wait until she could come home to her actual home.

Once dinner was done it was bath time for Henry. Then they decided that a family movie in the living room was a great way to wrap up a busy day. They watched Henry's favorite movie. After the movie Henry was already almost asleep so Emily rocked him the rest of the way and put him in his crib. They both tucked him in.

JJ and Emily opened a bottle of wine and sat on the couch they talked for a while. Then JJ got up and gave Emily a present. She had brought some copies of home movies. They had watched Henry's first birthday party, which happened the weekend before Emily had to leave. All of the BAU family was there. JJ looked at her wife who was crying. She pulled her into a hug. Once Emily was done crying she reached for the DVDs. She found a few in the back labeled NAUGHTY, she knew instantly what those had on them. Over the course of their relationship they had made a few sex tapes both of them enjoyed watching themselves together. They decided tonight they would watch one.

They were barely into the first one when Emily moved across the couch to kiss JJ with all her might their hands moved everywhere. Emily knew enough that she didn't want to have sex on her couch.

"We should move this upstairs."

JJ didn't say anything she just grabbed the bottle of wine and her own glass. Emily carried her own glass and turned off the TV and lights. She turned around and saw the most beautiful site in the world. Her wife was standing at the top of the stairs with a come hither look. Emily ran up the stairs she passionately kissed JJ and walked her into their room. Emily backed them up to the bed not breaking the kiss. She unbuttoned JJ's pants and slid her own pants off. Next their shirts hit the ground. That night again while snuggling JJ randomly traced over her tattoos and the brand. Emily was liking the feeling of her wife's fingers as she fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Henry woke up in the morning. He called for his mama Emy to come get him. Emily loved waking up hearing Henry calling her. She slowly slipped out of her lovers embrace. She grabbed some boxers and a tank top, she slipped into them before leaving her room. She walked into her sons room. She pulled him up from his crib and changed his diaper. She left him in his jammies not knowing what they were doing that day. She checked on JJ before going downstairs. She found her lover sleeping peacefully. She and Henry made their way downstairs. Emily got him some cereal and sat at the table while he ate.

They were watching cartoons when Camilla's phone rang. It was one of her friends she had made there. She was worried that Camilla hadn't been to the gym in a few days. Camilla explained that she had visitors that cam in a couple days ago. She said she wouldn't be in this month.

JJ woke up to someone on the phone speaking in fluent French. She was confused for a second then took a deep breath and smelt Emily. She got out of bed. She put on an oversized t-shirt and wandered downstairs. She found her wife and son in the living room. Emily was off the phone with a minute of JJ coming downstairs. Emily didn't know that the house creaked so much because no one else had ever been there with her.

"Morning Sexy" Emily kissed the top of her wife's head when JJ sat down next to her.

"Morning." Em could hear apprehension in JJ's voice.

"That was my friend from the gym, she thought something happened to me since I didn't show up this morning."

"You don't have to explain. I didn't even ask if you had a roommate or a romantic person before I just dropped over. I'm sorry Em I should have asked."

" Well as you can see no roommate. And I may not be Emily Prentiss on paper but as long as I live and breath I will still honor my commitment to you. I am your wife. Now and forever." Emily kissed JJ on the lips softly to punctuate her statement.

"Good. Same here."

"Okay and now that I have some copies of our times together I can get off by myself and not feel guilty cause you'll technically be there too."

"Trust me that s the only reason I didn't cum the moment you touched me the night before last. Yes I noticed that little orgasm before I even touched you"

"At least you know that I waited for you but you know my appetite for sex and I know yours. Its not like we both should feel guilty for masturbating while were apart or else one of us might end up in the Looney bin due to lack of orgasms. "

"I agree. And like you said at least masturbating to our own homemade stuff isnt bad"

Emily and JJ started kissing Emily pulled JJ on top of her lap and could feel JJ's wetness on her thighs.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry that it took so long to update. Thank you for those that are still reading. My creativeness took a hiatus but it seems to be back for time being. _Flashback  
><em>

"_Jen" Emily whispered not wanting to actually wake up her bed mate. This was a perfect morning. Pen had taken Henry so they could have a date night. When they dropped Henry off Pen told them not to try and pick him up until after 4pm tomorrow. It was noon now so they still had four hours in which to do whatever they wanted to. Emily could only think of one thing she wanted to do. _

_Emily slipped out of the bed and moved downstairs suddenly realizing that it had been over 12 hours since they last ate and knowing both of them got a full body work out last night in bed. Emily set about making a lovely brunch. She was relaxing on the couch while the food baked. JJ appeared at the bottom of the stairs clad in only a tee shirt. Emily was tore away from watching tv she pulled her wife onto her lap. On her thighs she could feel JJ. She could tell that she was still wet from the night before. Emily reached down to cup her wives wetness while JJ found her lips in a major kiss full of passion and love. Emily slowly teased around Jens entrance she pushed a finger in at the same time she put her tongue in her wives mouth. She felt Jens hand move in between them she soon felt her fingers slid in. She moaned into their kiss. She loved her wife so much and both of them knew how to get each other up to climax quickly. _

_Once they both had eaten. They decided to move things up to their bed. They still had a lot of time before they needed to go get Henry. They spent the afternoon in their own private blissful state. Emily and Jen had multiple orgasms in their bed. Jen decided that she needed a shower sometime today. She invited Emily in, she loved showering with her wife because it gave her more hands roaming time and she could openly gawk at her wife without Emily becoming self conscious. She also loved how her wife looked naked. She had to admit that Emily had a smoking hot body because of the FBI training and Emily would tell you that Jen was smoking hot as well because of the same reason. _

_When they picked up Henry and them had a family date. Emily loved her home Sundays she loved her life there was nothing she would want to change. Their family date involved bringing Henry to the mall to go to the theater and watch a childs movie. Then they would eat dinner in the food court so she could have her bad Chinese food, Jen could have her bad pizza and Henry could have chicken tenders, which he always ate. She was in her happy little family bubble, and loving it. _

_That was a month before things changed and she had to run. She thought long and hard about what was going to leave her family mostly in tacked. That meant splitting herself from her wife and child. In the hospital room saying good bye to Jen and watching her cry killed her more than the pain she is was in. She slowly watched Jen walk to meet the others. She knew then and there that she needed to kill Doyle to return to her life they way things should be. _


	11. Chapter 11

**sorry about this taking forever my muse seems to come and go...this is the final chapter for this story i will be writing in other stories. Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

><p>Here she was with her family back together for a month. She wasn't wasting anytime. They decided to go sight seeing. They also thought about taking trips to other countries. Jen had always wanted to get to Italy and England. She had planned to go places with her wife now seemed like a good time as ever.<p>

She chose to get on the computer and find out how much a tour of Italy would cost. She remembered that she had an identity that she could use from Italy. She found the perfect tour that allowed them to see a lot. She convinced Jen to go. They were leaving the next day. Emily and Jen had a family day with Henry. That night while sleeping next to her wife Emily had a nightmare. Jen knowing how to help her wife, rubbed her hands up and down her arms. She used to do this when Emily ended up having nightmares from the cases.

"Emily wake up sweetie. No one is going to get you. Please wake up baby." It took Emily was while to wake up and come around enough to talk.

"Jen. I was tied to a chair in the living room. Doyle was there I could feel his breath on my skin. It scared me so much baby you weren't there. I wish I could have saved you. He had you and Henry killed right in front of me."

"Baby Henry and I are fine. Baby I'm right here. We can check on Henry. Doyle is not here. Its just our family."

"I need to go check."

Both of them go up and walked into Henry's room. There he was sound asleep in his crib. He had an arm around his teddy bear and his sippy cup in his mouth. Emily was happy to see him sound asleep. They quietly walked out of his room.

As they entered their bedroom Emily got nervous again. Jen could feel that something was wrong with Emily. She watched as Emily crossed her room and grabbed her gun. She gave Jen hers.

"We're going to sweep the house. Just to put my mind at ease."

Jen didn't say anything she just followed Emily as they cleared the house room by room. They found nothing wrong with the house all of the alarms were set. Each door was locked and every window was locked as well. They made it back to the bedroom. Emily still couldn't get the worry out of her gut. She wasn't going to sleep until she figured this out. She went to the file folder that Jen had brought with her.

"I think he is close. He knows I'm dead so he isnt looking for me. However, I can almost feel him I think he is in this country. I just need to nail down where. Is this the last surveillance photo of him?"

"Yup." Jennifer said as Emily crossed over to her book case. She found the tour book she was looking for.

"I swear I have seen something that looked like this somewhere before. Here" She pointed to a picture of the Ireland county side. "Baby he is in Ireland." She knew that Jennifer knew where he was located but that they couldn't move in without alarming everyone and having them flee again. "Jen do you have the blueprints to this build?"

"Yup. Its good to see the profiler side of you again." Emily was staring at the blue prints. She had found what she was looking for a hidden escape tunnel. "Here when they sweep in you should make sure this tunnel is covered because this is his main escape route. Also this one." She pointed to another tunnel that was only visible on the air surveillance. "This one was added recently."

"Okay Im going to call the teams in and we will get him." Jennifer went to make the call in private. She told the leader about the found escape tunnel exits and wished the team luck.

It was a couple days later before she heard back that Ian Doyle had been eliminated along with most of his team when their compound was stormed. She shared the good news with Emily. Emily didn't say anything for a while. "They are sure that its Doyle?"

"Yup. Dental and DNA and fingerprints all match everything matches honey Doyle's dead!"

At those words Emily completely collapsed into Jens arms and started to cry for the hell she had been through these past few months for the life she hoped would be. Emily was happy that she would be able to get her life back again. She was happy that once again her tattoo would be reunited almost every night with her wives.


End file.
